speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plane of Endless Battle
The Plane of Endless Battle, known as Acheron, is made up of hundreds of thousands of floating blocks of land, simulating different kinds of terrain across all of the planes and separated into four layers. The top-most layer contains planar entrances to the Nine Hells and an entrance to Nirvana and the Concordant Opposition as well as access to the River Styx, and constantly the forces of Law do battle with the Evil of the Hells. The inhabitants of the plane are mostly those who have died in battle without purpose other than to war. These are those spirits who have given themselves so completely to the order of war that their spirits know nothing else. Orcs, Goblins, Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Ogres, all do battle here for all eternity. Warriors that fall in battle are resurrected with their army in 24 hours time so acquisitions of territory need to be complete dominations. The plane is also home to wandering imps, rust monsters, modrons, cadaver collectors, achiaierai, and occasionally a more powerful devil. The blocks move together with set patterns, allowing creatures to move from one block to another and this is how armies in Acheron are able to meet and retreat. Generals who are accustomed to the battlefield have memorized most of the patterns the blocks take, and have planned troop formations around them. The four layers each have a specific characteristic. The alien nature and constant warfare contributed to the naming of the continent of Acheron on Nexxis. Avalas The first layer of Acheron is Avalas, which is covered by a metallic sheen and an coating as hard as iron all around. Each step one takes makes a reverberating clang and jagged rocks and mountains jut out from the blocks of the layer, where iron fortresses hide and pits in the middle of blocks form. Some of the blocks are touched by Styx here, and each block it touches is heavily controlled by Charon (not to be confused with Charun) and his forces. Three spherical portals randomly move through the plane, activating and deactivating at will to either of the main three realms involved in the conflict, and raising the stakes to defend the portals in the event that a layer gets infiltrated by an opposing army. There are certain sub-regions contained within Avalas. Avalas is home to the goblin home of Clangor, the Orcish home of Nishrek, and the realm of Bane known as the Black Bastion. There is an abandoned realm here known as Zigguraxus that was the home of the deceased god Gilgeam. Bralm's hive is located on this layer as well. Thuldanin The falling debris of the wars in Avalas falls into Thuldanin below. The blocks that make up the layer are made of smooth stone covered in statues of corpses and instruments of war, and is scattered with large pits and piles of corpses, mechanical wreckage, and the other remains of war. Debris that falls into the pits is turned into stone over the course of a few days. The layer is home to the Duergar god Laduger's realm of Hammergrim that is shared by Deep Duerra. There are no other inhabitants of the layer, save those who have wandered down in search of powerful artifacts. Tintibulus The layer of Tintibulus is largely empty, mostly a flat structure. The blocks here take the form of geometric shapes and fit together with their smooth edges like a grid. This area is sometimes used by mages in order to test new magic spells because it is so devoid of life or form. Ocanthus Ocanthus is made up of millions of small black squares that are paper thin and almost constantly moving. Both sides of the squares can be walked upon, but one must be careful to avoid getting caught in between moving blocks. The blocks here are known to be razor sharp, and have dismembered many combatants. The layer is at the mercy of blade-storms, hurricanes of falling razor blades and knives. This is the location of the Cabal Macabre, the fortress and testing grounds of Wee Jas.